Last Wish
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: L’s death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can’t be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A new fic and its Death Note! Sorry, this is a Yaoi and there will be a Lemon in this Fic. The Idea was brought to me by…. A few of my friends. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, I'll also be updating my other fics. And I apologize if there are any errors in this story, like… L isn't smart enough or something. Enjoy!**

_Title: Last Wish_

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters._

_Summary: L's death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can't be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L's eyes began to flutter; he could slowly feel his soul begin to leave his body. No… I… I can't die yet… L thought to himself. His eyelids began to feel heavy, why did it have to end like this? He was so close to catching Kira… so close… He of course already knew who Kira was, but it didn't matter. He still wanted more time on Earth solely for one man.

Yagami Raito.

L knew full well that Raito was Kira, after all, this was happening, it was proof, but even though, L couldn't help but feel sad. He loved Raito more than he knows he should have. After all, Raito was Kira, the man who stole lives of criminals away. The reaper himself.

L tried lifting up his hand but felt it go limp and heavy instead, his eyes began fluttering open and close, he could feel the arms that wrapped around him tighten. L looked up at Light, a warm feeling suddenly crossed him, Light actually looked… sad.

L's eyes closed for a bit and opened slightly once more to get a glimpse of his favorite brunette. L's heart suddenly broke as he saw that sweet solemn face twist into a maniacal grin.

I was right… Yagami Light… I… love you… L's eyes shut, blanketing his sight in darkness forever, but before his soul totally left his body, he could hear Light scream out for his return. L slipped out of consciousness, his soul traveling through the night at light speed. L smiled as he saw the stars zipping past him.

L looked up and tilted his head to the side and looked towards him at a white substance. L was suddenly sucked up in the white cloud and stopped. L looked around curiously wondering why he had stopped. Was this… heaven?

"Where am I?" L asked himself quietly.

"No where… to be specific."

L turned around and laid eyes upon another Shinigami. This Shinigami had wavy black hair, with a long distorted face. A red scar covering it's left eye. It also wore a blood red gown-esque attire.

L's eye's went wide for a moment, "A… another Shinigami?"  
The Shinigami nodded, "Yes, my name is Daichi and I'm what one may call a Shinigami of wishes. You have done exceedingly well in you're life and I have chosen you to receive a wish."

L tilted his head to the side again, "A wish? What do you mean?"

Daichi smirked, "I mean I can give you whatever you desire, for it may be wealth and protection for your family, or maybe you wish to pass on and be reborn in your next life containing all your memories and knowledge."

L bit his thumb and thought for a moment, there are generous Shinigami as well? "Would I be allowed to wish for an infinite supply of strawberry cheesecake?"

Daichi gave L a blank look and nodded, "Yes, if that it what you truly want."

L began biting the end of his finger again, "Are you sure I can have whatever I want?"

Daichi nodded, "Yes and whenever you have a question, call out my name and I will appear."

L looked down at his feet and began rubbing the back of his leg with the other, "Even if… could you grant me life with the one I love the most?"

Daichi laughed and looked back at the black haired man. "I suppose, but there will be some requirements."

"And those would be?" L said holding his breath.

"Two months. I can only grant you life for two months."

L smiled, "Than… I wish to be granted life in a universe where there was no Kira, and I could be with the man I love the most."

Daichi smiled, "If that is what you want. There will be no Kira in this world, and the one you love, Yagami Raito, will be your childhood friend. Life is always much more interesting when you have to fight for things you want."

L slightly frowned.

Daichi raised her long arms in front of her, her piercing red eyes locking their gaze onto L, "then do you agree by these terms, after your two months are over, you are to be reborn, with no memory of this life whatsoever, having no super intelligent mind, and just become a regular man with a normal life?"

L stood still and nodded, "Will I be able to exist in a world where… he doesn't exist…?"

Daichi slightly frowned and closed her eyes, "I will do you a favor, just because I like you so much… Yagami Raito will indeed be in you're next life, but of course, it will be your duty and yours alone, when you come of age."

L thought for a moment, "Come of age?" He said quietly for a moment.

Daichi closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "Have fun."

L was abruptly light on his feet once again and could feel himself hurtling through space. All of a sudden, everything went black. L could feel his body slam against something hard. He let out a breath and waited till everything was slowed down.

"L-kun? L-kun, did you fall asleep again?" came a very familiar and distinct voice.

L opened his eyes and gazed at the other man that stood before him, deep brown eyes meeting black ones.

"R-Raito-kun?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omg yay! What do you guys think about the fic? Yes, no? Reviews make me write faster, so please review, constructive criticism helps too. And uh… Sorry if my Description of Daichi Sucks, she was like… a last minute thing. Well, yeah, till next time, Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And also please excuse any spelling errors that there may be.**

_Title: Last Wish_

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters._

_Summary: L's death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can't be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L blinked, "R-Raito-kun?"

Yagami Raito tilted his head to the side a bit. "You fell asleep again under the tree, now hurry and get up or we'll be late for class!"

L sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… class? Where are we… again?"

Raito gave L a blank look. "We're at M University… Where we're taking classes to be become doctors."

_Doctors? But… Didn't Raito-kun want to be a detective like Yagami-san? _L thought while looking at the grass beside him. Raito stood there, hovering above L.

"Well, I want to become a doctor, maybe your plans have changed in the last… thirty seconds?" Raito said.

L shook his head, _if that is what you want. There will be no Kira in this world, and the one you love, Yagami Raito, will be your childhood friend. Life is always much more interesting when you have to fight for things you want. _L closed his eyes, Daichi's words echoing through his head.

Raito held out a hand. L looked at it and then back at Raito, who cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

L shook his head, a smile creeping over his face. L took Raito's hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet.

The two boys proceeded towards a very big white building. L looked around curiously, _I wonder if any of the others are here too… _L continued scanning the area, curious to see if he saw anyone he would recognize. Raito had begun talking about physics, but L wasn't really listening, he was just nodding his head and saying "ah" every so often.

When a group of girls walked past them, squealing about someone, L was able to overhear a bit of their conversation.

There was a blond haired girl with glasses who spoke first. "Oh my god! Did you watch 'The Famous Stars Watch' last night? I heard that Sunstone is gonna break up!"

The brunette girl raised her hands to her chest. "No, they can't break up! They always sung so well together!"

Another brunette pointed her fingers upwards, "yeah, but didn't it say that Matsuda-san and Misa-san were both going solo? If you ask me, that would be very hot! Misa-san is so cute and Matsuda is just drool worthy!"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah that would be pretty cool."

The group of girls walked past L as his eyes widened. "Matsuda… Misa…?"

Raito stopped and turned back to L. "What's wrong now?"

L looked at Raito, "um… so, did you hear the rumour about Sunstone?" he said trying to sound casual.

Raito frowned and walked up closer to L, "I thought we agreed not to talk about that in public…!"

L nodded, "uh… yeah. Sorry about that."

Raito shook his head. "It's okay, but yeah, I did hear, isn't that horrible?!"

L nodded, "Yeah, it's a real shame… hey, what were Matsuda's and Misa's family names again? I forgot."

Raito looked at L blankly, "Tota Matsuda and Amane Misa… are you feeling okay? Cause last I remembered we're secret members of their fan club."

_So, it is them… _"S-secret members?" L said, as he would never do something so…. odd… in the other universe.

Raito sighed, "jeeze L-kun, I think you're catching a cold or something, but anyways, I have class now, I'll talk to you after school."

Before Raito turned away, L took a step forward. "Hey, Raito-kun."

"Hm?"

"Well…" L bit the end of his thumb, "What class do I have now?"

Raito smiled, "I think you should go to the nurse's office, first you forget where you are, then you forget about your favourite band, and now you can't remember what class you have." L said nothing, "Well. You have a spare block right now… that's what you were telling me before you passed out…"

L nodded, "Okay… shall I meet you somewhere after class?"

Raito nodded, "Uh… sure, meet me…. At this bench."

Raito pointed at a bench that was a few feet away from there.

L nodded, "Kay… have fun in class… Raito-kun."

Raito nodded and turned away, "Uh… kay. See ya later."

And with that, L watched as Raito walked to the building, up the steps, and through the doors until he was gone.

L sauntered over to the bench that Raito had pointed out. The black haired man sat down in his usual position, hugged his knees and bit the end of his thumb once again, "Raito-kun… Matsuda-san and Misa-san are here… so, that must mean that the others are here as well…" The second and the first Kira… _but by the looks of it, it doesn't seem that they know each other. If Matsuda and Misa are in a band called "Sunstone" they must be singers… _

L smiled at that thought. He never heard Matsuda sing before so he wouldn't know if he was any good, but Misa was an actress, model and singer so he already knew what she sounded like. "Nothing's really changed for Misa…" L said quietly to himself.

"Good afternoon, L-kun," said a pretty brunette girl walking past.

L wasn't quite sure as what to do, so he just raised a hand and waved at her.

_That was odd, _L thought, _girls never said anything to me before unless it was about work…_

It was confirmed, everything in this world was definitely different in this place. For the rest of the hour and a half, L sat there, wondering what he should say to Raito when he got back.

The loud bell finally rung, L jumping slightly.

Students began filing out of the building quickly, like little ants scurrying towards a picnic bench… L searched the area. How long would he have to wait for Raito?

"Ah, have a good afternoon L-san!"

L turned towards the voice, "Ah…. Bye?"

"Bye L-san!" Came another voice, this time it was male.

"See ya in class tomorrow L-senpai!"

L sat there, confused. He must be really popular in this universe.

The black haired boy sat there, waiting for his brunette to return from the building.

"L-kun." Came a voice from behind.

L turned around and smiled when he saw the brunette walking towards him.

_Raito sure looks a lot happier… innocent even. _

"Have you been sitting here this whole time?" Raito asked when he reached L.

L nodded.

"You didn't even go home?" Raito came to a stop in front of his friend.

L shook his head, _not that I actually know where that is… _"No, I thought I would go wherever you went."

Raito smiled, "I guess we'll be going home together then."

The brunette turned around and started walking away, L following closely behind.

"So… how was your last class, Raito-kun?" L asked casually.

Raito smiled, "it was good. Although, Takeshi-sensei was unusually happy today. It was kinda creepy."

Raito let out a laugh. L smiled, yes, this Raito was A LOT more innocent in this world.

Raito and L continued walking in whatever path they were taking to get back to "the house". Crossing roads, turning corners, stopping for other people. The two walked for about twenty minutes before they came into the residential area. L looked around and examined all the houses. _I wonder if I live in any of these… _he thought.

L heard the footsteps stop but didn't take that as a sign himself to stop as well. He ran into Raito and staggered back. Raito bent forward and grabbed L around the waist and quickly pulled him up.

"Jeeze, what's wrong with you?" Raito asked, looking concerned.

L shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

Raito sighed, "better go to bed early than."

L nodded. Raito turned to the side, "Anyways, I forgot my house key. Did you bring yours?"

L blinked, "B-bring mine?"

Raito nodded, "Well… yeah. You usually put it in you're pocket."

L reached his hands into his pockets and felt the cold metal of something semi-sharp. He pulled out a key and handed it to Raito hoping that that was it.

Raito up the steps and slid the key into the key hole. He jiggled it around until it turned and heard a faint click and knew that it was open. He pulled out the key and handed it back to L.

"Thanks." Raito said walking into the house. L stood there shocked. _Great, not only do I have to win his heart, but now I have to make sure I don't do anything inappropriate! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey all! How'd you guys like the Chapter? So yeah, everyone in this world will be very different, Matsuda for example, Rock star, drool worthy? Yes! He's my favourite Character along with Raito so yeah. : P Till the next chapter Ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew! Finally I'm done, eh? I'm Sorry this story took so long for me to post, I've been busy, but no excuses! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Title: Last Wish_

_Rated: M (For Yaoi and swearing) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters._

_Summary: L's death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can't be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raito pulled off his blazer and tossed it onto a black leather chair that sat in the living room along with a black leather love seat and a matching couch. L took off his shoes and looked around the family room. It was very well kept. The three pieces of furniture were set in a square formation, a dark oak coffee table set in the middle with four coasters occupying the top.

There was a silver flat screen TV in the corner, with a DVD player and a little collection of DVD's. A few feet away from the TV was a book case with quite a few thick books. L quickly scanned through the titles, they were all medical books.

There were a few paintings on the wall, one of a ship sailing over a stormy sea and the other of a mother holding a child. On the furthest wall away from them was a little oak stand with pictures of L and Raito. L walked over to those pictures and picked one up. He smiled.

The picture was of him and Raito when they were children, both in swim trunks. Smiling so innocently…

L jumped a bit when Raito touched his shoulder, he turned and looked up at the brunette.

"Did I tell you? My mom found those old videos that she recorded of us when we were little kids. She said she'd come over later this evening and bring them over. Do we still need to restock on coffee?" Raito asked.

L thought for a moment. "Uh, okay and well, we should buy some more coffee anyways."

Raito nodded, "Okay, I'll pick some up after work."

Raito walked into another door way which L guessed to be the kitchen, he sauntered in behind him, "Work?"

Raito looked over his shoulder as he opened the fridge, "Yeah, work. Sorry L-kun, but I can't help that I wasn't born into a rich family like yourself. I have to work to make sure the rent gets sent and what not. Not to mention my school tuition."

L was born into a rich family… "I understand…"

Raito pulled out a carton of milk and than went into a cupboard for a glass, "I'll be back a little earlier tonight though since mum and dad are coming over. Expect me back at 6, kay?"

L nodded. Raito drank his milk and went upstairs to change.

L sighed, would he have to cook dinner tonight? He didn't know how to cook, that well anyways. After all, Watari had always done the cooking!

Raito came back down the stairs, his feet pounding heavily against the carpeted ground, although the sound was muffled due to the carpeted area.

"Um… if you want, you should order some take out, I'm sorry but I don't trust you're cooking all too much." Raito said tying the bright red tie that was slung around his shoulder.

L let out a mental sigh of relief, "Okay, I will…"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the thick wallet of credit cards and bills. He knew it was there because he had gone through his pockets earlier when they were at the school.

Raito sighed, "L-kun, I don't understand how you can carry around so many bills with you everywhere… you might get mugged one of these days and get that stolen."

L pulled out a few bills and lay it down on the table, "I know how to fight, I can protect myself."

Raito nodded, "I know, but it worries me." Raito pulled the tab on the tie and straightened it; he turned away and grabbed a small back black back pack, "Well, I'm off now. See ya at six."

Raito went for the door, L sad to see that Raito was leaving so soon. The brunette grabbed for the door knob and turned it. He opened the door and was about to walk out.

"Raito-kun…"

Raito turned around and looked at the other boy, "Yes?"

L's cheeks flushed lightly, "Thank you for worrying…"

Raito blushed as well, "Of course, it's my job." And with that, he left.

L stood there in a daze, it was his job? L chuckled and stalked over to the leather couch and hopped on into his usual fetal like position, he bit the end of his thumb and thought about Daichi's conditions. So, he had one month to win Raito's love over, but what if he wasn't able to? What if Raito already had some girlfriend L hadn't known about? After all this was an alternate world…

"D-Daichi…" L said softly. He waited, nothing appeared. He knitted his brows together, wasn't she supposed to come fourth when he called out for her?

"Daichi." He said again in a usual tone of voice, again, nothing.

_What the hell? _"Daichi… Daichi… Daichi." He said again raising his voice a bit more.

There was a high pitched Cackling that filled the house. The sound came from Behind L; he turned around and once again faced the Shinigami called Daichi.

"I thought you were supposed to come for me the first time I called out for you." L said in slight irritation.

Daichi smirked at the messy haired boy, "I know, but I like seeing you beg…"

L glared at the Shinigami, she laughed again, "Yes, yes, now what was it that you wanted?"

L sighed, "Tell me what I need to know about everything… Everyone I know so far is so… different."

"Who do you want to know about?"

"Let's start with Yagami Soichiro; he doesn't happen to be the chief officer again

now would he?" L asked.

Daichi smiled, "No, he is now a very well known chef."

L smirked, Daichi continued, "Not only is he a chef… he happens to be a pastry chef. He owns various Donut and sweet shops around Japan."

L licked his lips, "Hm…. I wonder if I should buy some cakes from him than…"

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

L shook his head, "No… what happened to Aizawa?"

Daichi closed her eyes and smirked, "Aizawa-san has become a general family man. He has a five year old daughter and his wife is an actress."

L nodded, "And the others? What about Mogi-san and the others?"

"Mogi-san has become a fitness instructor, and Watari is-"

There was a sudden knock at the door, Daichi's head whipped towards the area where the noise came from and disappeared from sight. L got up and reluctantly went for the door; would it be the Yagami family? If so, there were awfully early.

L opened the door and held his breath.

"Hey there L-chan!" a sudden familiar female voice cried out. L was pushed back as warm arms wrapped around his neck in a firm hug. _Perfume?_

"L-chan! Sorry we're super early but I really wanted to see you and Raito-kun!" Yagami Sayu said happily.

L was overwhelmed by the sudden attack.

Sayu pulled away, her arms hanging around L's neck, "Silly L, ha ha! I really wanted to see you! It seems like forever since I the last time we saw each other!"

Sayu leaned forward and kissed L lightly on the cheek, it was bad before just because he was startled by the sudden intrusion, but now… this was worse.

"Um… Sayu-chan…" L began.

Sayu smiled, "Ha ha! It looks like you've forgotten that we're dating!"

L froze, they were dating…? Is that what Daichi meant when she said it was better when we had to fight for the things we love? "W-what?"

Sayu smiled sadly, "I don't blame you. We haven't seen each other in a year after all, but I hope you haven't been cheating on me!"

There was a chuckle from behind, "Now Sayu dear, I don't think our L-chan would be capable to do that." Mrs. Yagami had said.

L stood there still. Dumbfounded. On the outside he may have looked a little confused, bored even, but inside, his mind was screaming, screaming at himself, at Raito, at Sayu and especially, at Daichi.

L slightly shook his head and Sayu smiled, she bowed, "Thank you for allowing us into you're home…"

L shook his head and turned his back towards them, "No, thank you for coming over… but Raito-kun won't be home for another…. 2 hours."

Sayu's smile widened, "Ha ha, we know silly, we just wanted to come by early so we can visit just with you!"

She said poking him in the chest lightly. L's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Aw, it looks like you still get embarrassed easily." Mrs. Yagami had said with a smile.

L continued into the living room, the three other people still at the door removing their shoes. L jumped up on a reclining chair and sat in his usual position. Sayu hopped over in front of him and stood there smiling.

"Um… is there something I can help you with?" L asked nervously.

Sayu giggled, "Silly, sit normally so I can sit on you're lap!"

L didn't say anything at first, just simply stared at her. "But..."

"Please!" Sayu said with puppy dog eyes.

L sighed and repositioned himself so he was sitting on his bum, _this is the most uncomfortable thing ever… _Sayu hopped a little and sat on his lap. Making the once nervous L even more frightened. _What if she tries to…? _

L shook his head, no, no he would no think about that! Anything but that!

Mr and Mrs. Yagami walked into the living room.

"Um… Mr. Yagami…" L said quietly.

Mr. Yagami laughed, "Please, Call me Soichiro."

"Yes, yes," His wife said nodding, "and please call me Sachiko."

L smiled, he hadn't really been introduced to Raito's mother before. She was a slender, kind woman.

As L was gathered in his thoughts, the door opened, Raito walking in holding a cake…

"Strawberry shortcake?" L asked tilting his head a bit to the side.

Soichiro turned and smiled, "Son, I thought you were working."

Raito shook his head, "No, I got the days mixed up, I work tomorrow evening. So I thought I would come back and on my way passed a cake store and bought this…" He said holding the cake forward.

L smiled, Raito looks so handsome in his uniform holding out a cake… he sorta of looked like a little school boy. L put his hand on what was supposed to be his leg, but instead placed it on Sayu's knee. Sayu hopped a bit at the sudden touch but quickly relaxed. She turned to face L and again, kissed him lightly on the lips.

L froze in place. His eyes immediately darted towards the brunette. Their eyes locked onto each others for a moment, at first, L had thought he saw something. A hint of…. sadness perhaps? No it couldn't have been…

As Sayu pulled away, L closed his eyes, apologizing to Raito frantically in his mind.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yay! I can't believe it's been so long since my last post, and I don't know why! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry to anyone who absolutely hates the pairing of Sayu and L, it was the only thing I could think of. Again, I apologize for those who dislike it. Well, I hope you all Review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Chapter 4?! Amazing! Well, sorry it took so long to update, I didn't have internet for awhile so, I took the opportunity to take my internet break and write lots of chapters and maybe actually finish some stories! Wouldn't that be amazing? But I'm a procrastinator so that'll never happen. : P so any way's, enjoy this chapter!**

_Title: Last Wish_

_Rated: M (For Yaoi and course language) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters._

_Summary: L's death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can't be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L breathed in heavily. Sayu tilted her head towards him and looked up into his eyes, "What's wrong, L-chan?"

L shook his head and began scooping more rice into his mouth. Sayu frowned and continued eating her food as well. L opened one eye and took a peek at Raito who was sitting, eating, smiling happily as he spoke with his father and mother. Raito had begun laughing at something his father had said.

He had never seen Raito smile or laugh for that matter before, not whole heartedly anyways. This was a real treat. L smiled and continued eating away. Sayu frowned again, she caught that look that L had made when looking towards her big brother.

_It's not fair… L hasn't looked at me like that at all since we got here… He's changed… and why does he keep looking at big brother like that? _She wondered furiously. Sayu was not one to get angry, she was usually care free and kind, on the outside anyways. Inside, she was what some people called evil. She bullied other girls that she didn't like, or she pulled nasty pranks on people. Since this was L… she was competitive as all hell, and she would get what she wanted… even if the person she wants means something to her elder brother.

"Hey L-chan, would you like to go on a date? You know, like we used to?" Sayu asked happily.

L swallowed the rice that he had in his mouth in one gulp, "Um… but than… Raito-kun would be home all alone."

Sayu looked at Raito, he swallowed the bit of hi rice as well. L caught a glimpse of…. nervousness in his gestures. "Um… it should be fine, I don't see why not. It's natural for a boyfriend and his girlfriend to go out. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine by myself."

L knitted his eyebrows, _damn…,_ "Well, okay, sure than."

Sayu smiled again, _Sorry big brother, but L's mine, whether you like it or not! _

"So um… Sayu-chan… what would you like to do for our date?" L asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe he was asking her this; he had only two months after all to win Raito over.

"Hm… about… we recreate our last date!" Sayu said.

L had grabbed his cup of water and began drinking it, water dripping at the front. "Uh… kay?"

Sayu laughed, "Don't worry, I'll plan it all! I just want you to have fun… you're a college student so I don't want you to worry about the preparations… how about tomorrow night?" She said as she dapped at the wet spot on his shirt with a napkin.

Raito put down his chopsticks, "Tomorrow? I thought you guys were only staying tonight."

Soichiro shook his head, "No, we decided to stay for the week and visit with you boys. It's been awhile since we last saw you so we would like to spend more time with you, son…. Unless you want us to leave…"

Raito put his hands in front of him defensively, "No, no father, it's alright, I'm glad you guys will be staying, and you are right, it's been awhile since we last saw you guys so it would be extremely rude of me to deny you, especially my own parents!"

Soichiro and Sachiko smiled. Sachiko patted Raito's head, "It's good to know we raised such an intelligent, loving, caring boy." Raito smiled and leaned his head forward to allow Sachiko more patting space.

L smiled, he had never seen Raito in this kind of environment before, it was very…. Nice. Almost hard to believe that he was actually Kira in the other universe. Raito turned and was about to say something but caught L's gaze on him instead. He smiled back and stood up from the table and began taking his parents' plates.

"Ah, thank you Raito-kun." Soichiro said folding his arms.

"Dinner was delicious." Sachiko announced tilting her head to the side.

"Mhmmmmm! Thank you very much for dinner!" Sayu exclaimed.

L jumped at Sayu's sudden loud voice, Raito saw this and laughed. L blushed and looked away shyly.

Sayu winced, _L… what are you doing? You and Raito-kun used to be best friends but… you look at him the way you used to look at me! What am I to do about getting you back…? _

"That new take out place that we ordered from was a lot better than we thought it'd be." Raito said as he collected L's and Sayu's plates. L handed him the plate and didn't let go as Raito went and grabbed it.

"Um…L-kun." Raito said with a smile.

"Oh, Sorry…" He said finally letting go of the plate. Raito shook his head and walked away, loading all the dishes into the dish washer. Sachiko stood up.

"Raito-kun, would you like me to help you with the dishes?"

Raito turned and shook his head, "No no, it's fine, I feel bad enough we weren't able to cook dinner for you guys."

Sachiko shook her head, "No, it's alright dear! We came on such short notice and you thought you had work so it's fine!"

Raito sighed as he bent down to load the dishes in first, "Yes well… tomorrow L-kun and I will be sure to cook you guys something delicious!"

Sayu folded her arms across her chest, "Ahem, L-chan and I have a date tomorrow, remember?"

Raito placed his hand on the back of his head, "Ah, right, well it's been awhile since I've seen mom and dad so we can spend the evening together."

"That sounds wonderful, Raito-kun!" Sachiko said clasping her hands together.

Sayu leaned to her left and grabbed L's arm, "L-chan! I'm very excited about our date!"

L smiled nervously, "Uh… yes, me too."

The brunette sighed and rested her head on L's shoulder; she could feel him stiffen suddenly. _Big brother… what the hell did you do to my L-chan! He's acting so… strange! Almost as if he… doesn't love me anymore! _

Raito walked back to the table and sat down beside his mother, "Finished putting the dishes away already, dear?"

Raito nodded, "Yeah. So, Mom, dad, where will you be staying while you guys are here?"

"Well, we didn't want to impose on you boys so we rented out a hotel for the week." Soichiro said.

Raito took on a worried expression, "A hotel? That's really expensive though, you guys could've stayed here."

Sachiko shook her hand about, "No, no, we didn't want to burden you _college_ boys, we thought it would be better this way." She said putting emphasis on the word college.

Raito looked down at his hands, "Yeah, but I'm sure you guys wouldn't have been too much to put up with, after all, you guys are my family."

Soichiro placed a hand on Raito's head, "Its okay, Raito-kun. Don't even worry about it, but it's late now, and we should get going."

He got up, and Sachiko followed him after. Sayu snapped her head towards her dad, "But father! Can't I stay longer? And I'll catch the bus back to the hotel!"

Soichiro shook his head, "Absolutely not. There are some creepy guys out there, perverted old men; you do not want to be out there at night!"

Sayu hugged L's arm tighter, she bit her lip _Raito better not touch you! _, "Mmmm, fine… But, I'll come by tomorrow at six for our date, kay?"

L nodded but didn't say anything, Sayu frowned and lifted his head towards her and kissed him sweetly on the lips. There was no reaction. She pulled away and looked at him with passionate eyes, whereas his black onyx eyes were just cold and empty, they didn't hold the love they once had long ago.

Raito called a cab and it surprisingly arrived very early. The three people began putting on their shoes and jackets, hugging each other as they said their good byes for that evening. Sayu opened the door and left first, not having said good bye to L nor Raito. Raito frowned, the first time he sees his sister in three months and she acts like a brat…

Soichiro followed her soon after, him waving as he walked away, Sachiko was about to walk out the door as she stopped and turned, "Oh yes, I brought those tapes that we made when you boys were only children, they're adorable, be sure to watch them, ne?"

Raito nodded and gave his mother another hug and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. The cab left, driving towards their hotel, chatter went on with the cab driver and the parents, but Sayu sat there, frowning, how frustrated she was. _I will get you back L-chan… _She balled up her fists so tight her fingernails dug into her flesh leaving little half moons in her hand.

"L-kun, did you want to watch those videos now?" Raito asked as he was pouring the tea into two tea cups.

L took his tea cup and began dropping sugar cubes one after another into his mug, "Okay."

Raito laughed, "Heh, your gonna get diabetes or something if you keep eating like that."

L looked at Raito and smiled, "But I must drink and eat everything with sugar, chocolate especially."

Raito nodded and got up, a little VHS tape in his hand, he went over to the VCR and popped in the tape, "Yeah I know, I know. If you don't eat a lot of sweets and chocolates, you're intelligence levels will decrease by thirty percent, right?"

L nodded and took a sip of his tea, sweet, just the way he liked it. He was glad that Daichi hadn't changed his personality or anything.

Raito took a seat beside L on the couch, L froze. The man that he desired most was sitting right next to him, so close; he could feel the other mans body heat. L's cheeks turned a slight pink. Raito looked at L and tilted his head a bit, "Is something wrong? Your cheeks are all red, are you coming down with something?"

L snapped out of his thoughts, "Um… no. I'm fine."

Raito laughed and picked up his tea and a remote, he pressed a button and set it back down. "What ever you say."

The tape began rolling and their on the TV was an image of a lake and many young kids playing in the sand or swimming. He wondered when he would see himself as a child when a little brown haired boy came running into the screen shot. L laughed, "Raito-kun, you were very scrawny as a child."

Raito laughed, "Yeah, I was. I'm glad I grew out of that!"

Little Raito had on light blue swim trunks and wore big black sunglasses; he held a little crab in his hands.

"Look at what I found, Mommy!" Little Raito said as he pushed the little crab into sight, a hand from behind the camera came out and took the little crab in her hand, "Aw, it's very cute, Raito-chan!"

Little Raito pouted, "Mom! I told you not to call me chan anymore! It's too girly, you should call me… Raito-sama!" Little Raito grinned and his mother ruffled his hair.

His father than came into sight, "No, no. When you become a very important person with a very important job, than other people shall call you sama."

Little Raito stomped his foot, "But I wanna be Sama! Sama is big and strong!"

Everyone laughed, "How about we call you "kun" from now on instead, ne?" his mother asked.

Raito bit his lip and thought for a moment, "Mm, okay! L-kun, c'mere!"

A very pale boy with long. Messy black hair came into sight, "Did you find another crab?"

Raito turned towards L, "You know, L-kun, you're still very pale."

L smirked, "Yes, yes I know Raito-_chan." _

Raito's eye twitched.

Little Raito had his arm around Little L's neck, "Mommy, we're gonna be best friends forever! And we're gonna get married and have lots of kids!"

L and Raito looked at each other and burst out laughing.

There was laughing in the TV as well, "You mean be there when either one gets married and be there when either one of you boys has kids?" Sachiko asked.

Little Raito and Little L looked at each other; L pushed his thumb into his mouth, "Sure?"

Raito pushed the pause button, "Wow, I can't believe I said that!"

L smiled, "Yeah I know, imagine you were serious back than and we actually got married and had lots of kids."

Raito chuckled, "I'm sure we would work things out, but there's a flaw in this plan. You're dating my sister."

L stopped and stared at Raito. He just said that L was dating Sayu but Raito never said anything about him dating anyone, no girls no guys. He didn't even say whether or not he preferred men to women.

_I may have a chance! _L thought eagerly to himself.

Raito smiled, "Well, I'm going to bed now, we both have classes first thing in the morning so we'd better get some shut eye. We'll watch the rest later."

L nodded, "Yeah, you go ahead, I'll clean up down here."

"You sure?"

L nodded, Raito smiled, "Okay well, good night than."

"Night."

Raito walked away and L placed his hands together, resting his chin atop his hands, now. To devise a plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Was that a good chapter or what? You can tell me with reviews - Anyways, OMG! L's going on a date with Sayu?! What will Sayu do to make L love her again (Tch, like that'll ever happen . ), and is Raito straight or bisexual?!?! And you will never guess what the dastardly Sayu is gonna do to L! (Please don't hate me for this!! T.T)Well, read to find out what happens next! See you next chapter!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo, fifth chapter already, eh? This starting to get fun anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please excuse any spelling error in here. I did my best!**

_Title: Last Wish_

_Rated: M (For Yaoi and course language) _

Genre: Romance/ and slight Humour (Hopefully?) 

_Warnings: Lemon; Yaoi- Boy on boy romance; AU; Coarse Language_

_Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart (Formerly known as Chiyokittenchan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters._

_Summary: L's death was the most astounding thing ever, especially because it means that he can't be with the man he loves. Floating in the white clouds of nothing, an opportunity presents itself so he can be with him once again! RaitoxL R and R please! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L got up that morning and stalked downstairs into the kitchen where he found Raito sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, "Morning, Raito-kun."

Raito looked up and smiled, "Morning, L-kun. Did you sleep well?"

L nodded and walked over to the table and sat down on the other side of Raito. L smiled fondly, thinking what it would be like if he were sitting over there beside him… Raito's arm draped around him protectively as L sat and ate his breakfast. Raito would than look up from his newspaper and lift L's chin closer so that they would kiss passionately…

Raito laughed, "What are you thinking about, L-kun?"

L snapped out of his thoughts and smiled over at Raito embarrassingly, "N-nothing… It was nothing…"

The brunette frowned, "Well it has to be something, you were smiling like a fool and you said 'nothing' twice, so it has to be something."

L shook his head again, "What do we have for breakfast?"

Raito's eyebrows rose, "What? L-kun, are you actually telling me that you are gonna eat breakfast? You always used to say that breakfast was for the weak."

L sighed, "I hope you realize I was joking, I must've been… busy."

Raito laughed as he took a sip from his mug, "Yes I know, you were very busy last semester, taking twice as many courses as myself. But you're much more lenient now, right?"

L nodded.

Raito continued looking at the newspaper in his hands, "We have oatmeal and cereal."

L scrunched his nose when he heard Oatmeal, _yuck… _He thought, "What kind of cereal do we have again?"

"Fruit Loops."

L grinned and hopped up from his seat where the cupboard with the bowls and than the cereal drawer and than the fridge for his milk. He had memorized where everything was the night before. L had gone back to the table and began pouring milk and cereal into his bowl. After a few minutes, L was eating his cereal and Raito was drinking his coffee, the only noise that could be heard in the room was L crunching on the cereal, Raito sipping at his coffee and the shuffling of the papers Raito held.

The papers were suddenly put down and L looked up. Raito had gotten up and began taking his mug away towards the sink. L looked at his bowl and did the same, he was done anyways.

"What classes do we have today?" L asked after he had sprayed his bowl with water. Raito thought for a moment.

"Mmmm… we have Biology with Watari-sensei." Raito said as checked his wrist watch. L's eyes widened.

_So he did come back… I'm so glad. _L thought to himself thankfully.

Raito picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I'm leaving now, are you ready?"

L snapped out of his thoughts and nodded frantically. He jogged up the stairs and grabbed a back pack that was in his room that he had guessed was his and hopped from step to step; he soon got to the foyer and smiled at Raito.

Raito laughed, "Well, you're sure chipper this morning."

L nodded, "I guess so."

The two left the home, and began walking towards their university. Their walk mostly consisted of talking about random things, and about the past. Well, Raito spoke of the past and L just listened, nodding and agreeing ever so often as to not look suspicious. L suddenly stopped but picked up his pace just as quickly so Raito wouldn't notice his decrease in speed. What would Raito think of Kira?

"Ne, Raito-kun, may I ask you a hypothetical question?" L asked.

Raito cocked an eyebrow, "Sure I suppose. What is it?"

L thought about the best way to say this, "Well, what do you suppose you would do with a notebook that killed people?"

Raito smiled confusedly, "A notebook at killed people? How would that work?"

"Well," L began, "You would write the name of a person in the notebook, first and last, with their face in your mind so another person with that name won't die as well. They die within 40 seconds of their name being written down, but in the next six seconds, you can write down a way for them to die."

"Manipulating a person's death? A notebook that killed people? Sounds like this would make a great Anime." Raito joked.

L looked at Raito with seriousness, "Hm. Yeah, anyways, their were also Shinigami involved they were the ones to drop these 'Death Notes' I guess we can call them. Now, Raito-kun, what would you do if you found one of these Death Notes? Hypothetically of course."

Raito thought for a moment, "Well… I would have to say… if these Death Notes were real, and I had somehow got one in my possession, I would rid the world of the bad people."

L's eyes widened for an instant, "Why would you say that?"

Raito shrugged, "I don't know. Just… sometimes I hate the world for what their doing to some of these poor people. Like, didn't you watch the news last week? A girls family was murdered and the guy got away with it because their was no solid evidence and he had an alibi, even though the alibi didn't check out entirely. The law systems now a days are… sometimes extremely unacceptable… and now think of that little girl, having to live by herself without her mother and father, it's… heart breaking."

L nodded, "Yes… now, would you say… if you had gotten the Death Note and eliminated the world of all the most dangerous criminals, would you give yourself the title of 'god'?"

Raito laughed, "Now that's just going way too far, L-kun! I thought you said this was hypothetical, why are you going all serious on me?"

L's eyes darted forward than back at Raito, "Ah sorry, I was getting too into this."

Raito smiled. "Nah, it's okay. But seriously, whatever you just came up with the Death Note, Shinigami, Heart attacks and whatever, it's a pretty cool idea, it would so make a great anime! And the person who did this uh… 'Judgement' will be me and I would be known as… Kira. And the detective that wanted me would be you. And since you're a genius not only are you the worlds number one ranked detective, but you're also the second and third!"

Raito began laughing. L smiled, _wow, he basically just mapped out everything. I'm impressed._

"Now, where did all that come from?" L asked.

Raito smiled, "You mean about the whole second and third detective thing? I don't know I just thought it'd be funny. And really surprising."

L nodded, "Yeah."

Once again, L had nodded off into his thoughts and allowed Raito to begin talking about the past once again. L bit his thumb. Well, he now knew for sure that this boy was indeed Kira, but it's not like he could do anything about it. He was dead his universe. He wasn't able to tell anyone about his discovery.

L came to a realization and his hand dropped to his side, his mouth curling into a sweet grin. He didn't have to share his discovery with anyone because there was NO Kira… There would never be Kira again. L no longer had to obsess over finding his identity, because now he was in a different world with much better circumstances.

Raito laughed, "Are you alright? You keep going in and out of thought like crazy this morning. L looked at Raito, "I'm just glad to be alive. I'm glad I have you."

The brunette stopped and gasped lightly. _Was that some sort of confession? _Raito thought. Truth was, Raito did have some feelings for L. There would be times where L was bending over to pick something up, and Raito had noticed and began staring at his back side for awhile. Or when L had fallen asleep on the couch without a blanket or pillow and Raito had to cover him up. Raito would spend a few minutes just to stare at those tender lips… imagined what it was like to kiss them…

But of course, these were just minor feelings. Raito thought they were minor feelings anyways. Raito gulped. If he was right and what L had just said was a confession, than Sayu would be pissed. Probably try and kill the brunette if she planned it carefully enough.

After all, Sayu was in a gang. She was mean, she was snotty and she was a brat. Of course she was always very nice to her big brother, but now… Raito didn't even want to think about that…

As Raito was deep in thought, L had noticed and back tracked a bit and looked right up into Raito's eyes.

"Um… Raito-kun?" L asked tilting his head a bit to the left.

Raito jumped a bit and smiled as his cheeks began to flush a bit. "Ah, yes I'm fine. Sorry I was caught up in my thoughts about today's Biology class. I think I recall Watari-sensei saying something like it was a study block since we went on that field trip last week."

L nodded. "What did you think about the field trip?"

"It was fun. Hiking up into the mountains to see if we could find specific fungi, herbs, grasses…"

L nodded again. He hoped there would be no report for that assignment that he had not already done.

Moments later, the two boys had finally reached the campus and began walking towards classrooms. L looked around in wonder, this actually having been his first time in there. He had already begun memorizing where everything was, just in case, and he also had Raito tell him what classes he had and when. Even though the entire time Raito was telling him this information, he had begun laughing because he wasn't too sure if L was just testing his memory or something.

L stopped and watched as Raito opened a door that lead to a classroom with many, many desks. Raito began walking down the steps to their seats as L scanned the area. Watari did not seem to be there just quite yet… L sighed, soon though. Maybe… Watari and he had some sort of relation just as they did in the other world.

L could hardly wait. Raito turned to him in his set and began chatting about the trip some more, L being more thankful than usual since Raito was telling him everything he needed to know.

Minutes passed and the bell finally rang. Students began filing into the classroom, the room erupting into loud chatter. L again began searching to see if Watari had come in… But he wasn't there. There was another teacher there instead.

Raito looked at the other teacher, "Hm? Is Watari-sensei sick?"

Ls face drooped, "It seems that way…"

Raito noticed this but decided against saying anything, that and the other teacher spoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aw, L never got to meet up with Watari how sad! And yeah, the whole Raito guessing up the whole plot of Death Note may have been cheesy but it was the only thing I liked so… yeah! Well, Hope you enjoyed, reviews make me write faster and yeah. Well, till the next chapter, ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


End file.
